Laundry Room of Requirement
by Talk Out Loud
Summary: In which Sirius discovers a new room in Hogwarts and wants to show it to Remus first.


Birthday fic dedicated to my best friend, bribitribbit. 3

**Disclaimer**: Hahaha, I _wish_.

* * *

The four Marauders head down the hall after their last class of the day lets out. James Potter leads the way with Peter Pettigrew at his heel. Slightly behind is Remus Lupin, stuffing the last of his books into his bag as he walks. Sneaking up behind Remus, smirking, is a one Sirius Black.

Peter yawns quite loudly, having woken up only a few minutes prior from his daily Divination nap, as Sirius grabs Remus' tie and pulls him around quickly into a deep kiss. "Follow me," an almost breathless Sirius whispers low and rough into Remus' ear. Remus would have protested had Sirius not used _that_ particular tone with him, so he decides to obey despite the fact that his knees seemed to have transfigured into pudding.

Sirius drags him through the halls and up flights of stairs, pushing past Slytherins, dodging Gryffindors, and nearly trampling on a few Hufflepuffs and tripping over a few Ravenclaws.

"We're here." Sirius says through a grin once they've apparently reached their destination.

"You kiss me like that and then take me to a wall? And a very ordinary wall at that," He pauses as he glares at the black haired Gryffindor god standing next to him. "You, Sirius Black, are an overwhelming cock tease."

"Oh, my dear Moony, you are mistaken."

"No. Stand back and look at yourself, Sirius. You're the biggest tease ever created."

"Please, hold your complements until _after _the tour, _thankyouverymuch_." Sirius conceals his smirk expertly. "You are mistaken about the _wall_. You see, this wall is no ordinary wall, Moony. This wall leads to the single most brilliant room in the entire castle. I just found it last week and I wanted to show _you _before James and Peter."

"Honored, _really_, but… what's so great about it? And how exactly do you get inside?" Remus says as he pokes cautiously at the wall, while being poked playfully in the side by Sirius.

Sirius says nothing, instead checks all entrances to the corridor, relieved to see that he and the beautiful smelling boy next to him are the only souls in the area. He turns to face Remus, entangles his fingers in a few hairs at the nape of Remus' neck, and pulls his mouth to his. Sirius backs up until he can feel the wall, flexing and morphing and changing, on his back. He lets one hand slip from Remus' warm waist to gently lean on the brass handle protruding from door behind him. The handle is stubborn, but it eventually grants them access and they stumble into the room unnoticed. Lost in the mouths and touches of each other, neither open their eyes until Sirius starts to undo Remus' tie and --

"Mmmm... nn… ow… ouch," Remus makes a moan that is more of pain than the previous ones of pleasure and pulls away, rubbing a spot on his leg. "Stupid table..."

Sirius places a hand over Remus' at his hip while his lips begin grazing haphazardly over Remus' neck.

"Sirius, where are… ohh," Remus lets out a moan and tilts his head back as Sirius hits a particularly sensitive stretch of skin. "Where are we?"

"By the looks of it," Sirius begins while he glances around to examine his surroundings. The room is small, a little cramped. There is a table with some folded clothing on it to his direct right and a rickety-looking front loading washer next to a matching and just as run-down-looking dryer right over Remus' shoulder. "A laundry room." Sirius moves toward his lover, but Remus pulls away.

"The greatest bloody room in the castle is a laundry room? No endless piles of gold, no rare mystical creatures? I guess the hidden door was cool, but, really, Sirius?"

"Now who's the cock tease, Remus?" Sirius gropes at his sides.

Remus suppresses an eye roll and ignores, to the best of his ability, the boy with one hand tangled his hair, and the other dancing around beneath his shirt. "What's this place called, Pads?"

Sirius straightens his back and says more dramatic than necessary, "The room of necessity." Still not knowing the importance of the hidden laundry room, Remus is unable to stifle a laugh at the answer.

"Are we in dire need of fresh clothing?"

"Well, we sure as hell won't be if we keep on _talking_." Sirius punctuates his statement with a dramatic sigh as he plays with the buttons of Remus' shirt. "Sorry about the name, Remus, but I can't be spontaneously brilliant _all _of the time."

"Is that so?" Remus cranes his neck down to nibble at a lonely looking inch of Sirius' neck. "Well, I've been gravely misinformed."

Remus' leg hits the folding table again, this time intentionally. The black haired boy pushes him onto the table top and finishes unbuttoning his clean white shirt, placing feather light kisses on his skin where the buttons once strained against his pale, scarred torso. Sirius continues until his bottom lip grazes against the fabric of Remus' trousers. Sirius places a final kiss just below Remus' navel before all but ripping off his belt and climbing on to the table, straddling the lanky boy beneath him. Remus fusses with the buttons and clasps and buckles and knots that keeps him from feeling Sirius' warm body against his own until the only fabric between the two are their strained trousers. Together, their robes and socks and shirts and ties make a nice size pile on the floor.

Sirius pulls away from Remus' lips for a moment to look over to the lonely washer and dryer. Sirius reluctantly leaves the table and swaggers over to the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Remus sighs and lets the back of his head hit the table with a light 'thud.' "We really need to stop doing that."

Sirius ignores the werewolf as he picks up a stray shirt from the floor with a finger.

"Moony, if we don't do something these shirts are going to get wrinkled." Sirius moans, mocking Remus' Prefect Voice.

"Since when do you care about wrinkles? Especially at a time like this?" Remus asks, frustrated and groping the air in Sirius' general direction.

"You always make a fuss about wrinkles." Sirius pauses. "Just trying to make my Moony happy." He takes a few steps forward and gives Remus a quick, but tender kiss.

"Trying to kill me, is what you're doing." Remus mumbles, wondering if Sirius will ever stop talking and _get on with it, already_.

"I know just the thing." With arms cradling the bundle of clothes, Sirius swings open the dryer door and tosses the clothing in, cranking the dial to heavy, but doesn't turn in on just yet. He turns to face his boyfriend, now standing and smirking as if it just dawned on him what Sirius' intention is. Sirius raises an index finger and beckons Remus to him silently.

Remus pulls Sirius toward him and presses their lips together hungrily. His tongue dances and plays with Sirius' and tries to say all the things he would say if his mouth wasn't so preoccupied. Things like: 'I want you,' 'I need you,' and 'I guess this room isn't so bad.'

Sirius rearranges how they are standing until Remus' backside is to the cold appliance.

"Up." Sirius commands.

He doesn't have to ask twice. Remus puts his palms on the dryer and with a swift kick off the ground he is perched atop the cold metal. He bends down and kisses Sirius on the lips, and then moves down his jaw until he reaches an earlobe he can nibble on. "You set it for heavy. There's not nearly enough in there to constitute a 'heavy' load"

"I know how to fix that," Sirius says, as he drops wandering hands to Remus' fly. Sirius expertly unfastens, unzips, and slips off Remus' trousers and boxers in one fluid motion, before attending to he constricting fabric around his own buckling knees, quivering thighs, and growing need.

"That'll work." Remus says through quickened breaths.

Sirius throws in the pair's trousers and climbs up onto the dryer to join his lover. Remus lays himself across the two machines, his shoulder blades and head resting on the washer, and as much of his lower half on the dryer, though his long legs still dangle off the side.

Sirius presses a button and crawls on top of Remus as the dryer begins to quiver and shake violently beneath them.

The brunette lets out an anxious moan and fumbles with the controls of the washer, not being able to turn it on quick enough.

Sirius laughs and dips his lips down to meet Remus' own, so his tongue can tell Remus things like, 'I want you, too, Moony,' 'Oh god, I _need _you,' and 'I knew you'd like it here.'

Sirius pauses for a breath before he starts to kiss his way to Remus' ear to nibble on his earlobe, and then down his neck. Feeling a satisfied groan rumble in his lover's throat, he continues on his journey southward, stopping to lick the sweaty hollow of Remus' collarbone.

The black haired boy kisses down to his boyfriend's stomach stopping at every single scar along the way to trace a small star or heart over the sensitive skin with his tongue.

The lycanthrope's hand makes a fist in Sirius' hair as the heir slips past his navel and grins, finding a Particularly Sensitive Spot.

From that point on, it is all elbows and knees and kisses and teeth and sweat and burning boy-flesh until the appliances begin to quake even more violently beneath Remus' own quaking body.

"Pads… nng, Sirius… so… close!"

Remus' final cry of "Sirius!" is masked by a sudden loud buzzer signaling their clothes--and Remus--are done. Moments later Sirius bends his head down and whispers Remus' name into his ear with a moan as his own release takes over his body. The buzzer on the washer sounds just as Sirius' damp cheek hits the sweaty skin of Remus' chest with a light 'slap.'

They lay there in each others arms, spent, for a good few minutes.

"My back hurts…" Remus mumbles sleepily.

"What's that?"

"Hmm?" Remus stirs only slightly.

"That," Sirius points to a nearby corner of the room, which doesn't seem as cramped as it did before.

"It wasn't there before."

"I looks like a really huge pillow. Are those… does it have dog bones on it?"

"Oh man, I think it's a giant dog bed." The boys share a laugh at the room's sense of humor. "Whatever it is, it looks bloody comfortable."

"Should we move?"

Remus tries to sit up to no avail. "Shit. My back. That pillow will be heaven. This thing must have hit me the wrong way."

"Well, Mr. Lupin, you'll just have to exact some revenge on me for that, then." Sirius smirks as he reluctantly and awkwardly removes himself from Remus' hold and jumps off of their perch.

"Mm, later, Mr. Black. Just you wait," Remus promises as he sits up, easier now without the other boy's weight.

"Shall we?" Remus grabs Sirius' outstretched hand and jumps down. His lips brush Sirius' before he is led to the almost king sized pillow and it's accompanying blankets. Remus lays down with a few moans and groans and sprawls himself across the pillow. Sirius lays his head on his chest and pulls one of the blankets over them, covering just enough to keep the chill off. A contented sigh leaves Remus' lips as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend.

"Oh, that's just what I needed." Remus remarks, wiggling slightly against the pillow below.

After a few minutes of quietly drinking in each other's presence and the faint sounds of light Muggle swing music they hadn't notice start, Sirius breaks the silence. "How about… 'the Room of Requirement'?"

"I like it. But maybe… 'The Laundry Room of Requirement'?" He tries and fails to hide a laugh.

"It's not always a laundry room, you git. It changes." Sirius bats a hand at Remus while stifling a laugh.

"Fine, 'Sirius Black's Hidden and Ever Changing Sex Dungeon of Requirement.'" Remus jokes.

"That's better." Sirius smiles and laughs as he arranges himself comfortably against Remus, his head snug under Remus' chin.


End file.
